


Shots and 2 AM Calls

by SmaugsKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugsKomTrikru/pseuds/SmaugsKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bellarke AU based on this: </p>
<p>¨I still have your phone number memorized even though I haven’t called you since we split and somehow I remembered it even though I’ve had like six shots of bourbon and hey, I know you’re pissed that you’re here at this dingy club at 3 in the morning to pick my drunk ass up, but you have to admit that’s pretty impressive¨</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots and 2 AM Calls

“3 shots of your finest bourbon,” Clarke sighed heavily as she let herself drop into the old, leather bar chair, the leather screeching under her weight. She placed her backpack on the seat next to her, wiped the rain from her face.

She wasn’t looking at the bartender, but out of the corner of her eyes, Clarke could see that he was staring at her as he slowly poured a liquid she was all too familiar with into three shot glasses, before pushing them towards her. Still avoiding eye contact with him, she raised the first glass to her lips and tipped her head back, downing the shot. Although it stung her throat, Clarke reached for the second one. And then the third.

“Rough day, huh?” The bartender said softly after a moment of Clarke just sitting there, picking at the chipped off paint of the bar.

Clarke let out a scoff. “More like rough month.” She brushed her hair out of her eyes, still wet from the rain she walked through to get there.

Today marked exactly three months since her and her ex-boyfriend, Bellamy Blake, broke up because Clarke spent too much time at the hospital and never had time for family and friends, let alone Bellamy, who lived in her apartment. Which she only ever used when she needed a change of clothes. Being a medical intern was hard and time consuming. There were days where Clarke would be awake for nearly 48 hours, assisting in surgeries and studying for board exams, which were still months away, but Clarke liked being prepared for anything they might throw at her.

And Clarke knew that her studies were slowly beginning to take a toll on the relationship between her and Bellamy. They never had time for each other, and while Bellamy assured Clarke that he was okay with this, Clarke knew that it wasn’t okay. Bellamy Blake deserved to be with someone better- someone who could make the time for him that he deserved. It’d been three months since Clarke broke up with him because she thought that Bellamy went through unnecessary suffering. And every day for the past three months she suffered through a break up she didn’t want in the first place, but one that was needed.

But things were different now than they were when they were together.

Clarke had passed her board exams, and was soon to be a resident at the hospital. Clarke actually slept in her own bed, actually used her own dinner table to eat her meals. Only this time she was the one alone in her apartment, not Bellamy.

“Give me another three,” Clarke ordered the man behind the bar, finally meeting his gaze. He was quite well built, wearing a white shirt with its sleeves cut off to expose the many, dark tattoos he had on his arms. And Clarke had to admit; he was very attractive. Without any objection, the man poured Clarke another three shots and pushed them in her direction, before tending to another guest a few stools down from her.

She looked around the bar, which was fairly empty, despite it being a quarter past midnight on a Friday night. Maybe the bar just wasn’t too popular.

After Clarke downed the next three shots and told the bartender, whose name turned out to be Lincoln, all about how her and Bellamy met and what lead to their break up, she was an emotional wreck. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which were bright pink from the alcohol she’d consumed. She was never good with her alcohol. Bellamy would be just barely tipsy after six shots, but Clarke was clearly very drunk.

“So why don’t you try to make up with him, now that you actually have time for him?” Lincoln asked, the bar now completely cleared out at 2 AM, as he wiped down the bar while listening to Clarke’s stories and sobs.

“I dunno, Linc, I dunno,” Clarke slurred, throwing her hands up and nearly falling backwards off her chair, which caused her to quickly grab a hold of the bar in front of her, letting out a drunk laugh. “It’s odd, I still have his number memorized even though I haven’t called him since we broke up. Which is very funny to me, because I am so bad at remembering anyone’s number. Hell, I don’t even remember my own number.”

She turned to her bag which was still on the stool next to her, and rummaged through it for a moment, before pulling out her phone. Ignoring all the frantic texts she got from her best friend Octavia, who had recently moved in with Clarke and was probably wondering where the hell she was, she pressed her thumb against the green call icon and slowly dialed the number of her ex.

“Are you sure you wanna do this now, Clarke?” Lincoln leaned against the bar, a rag thrown across his shoulder as he stared at her.

“Now or never,” Clarke giggled gently, lifting the speaker of her phone to her ear and tapping her free fingers against the wooden bar beneath them. The phone rang for a while, until a sleepy voice that sent chills down Clarke’s spine answered on the other end.

“Clarke?”

He knew it was her. How’d he know it was her? Did he still have her number saved in his phone, after all this time.

“Hey, Bellamy,” She breathed, trying to make her words come out clear and understandable.

“Is everything alright?” There was a hint of worry that spiked his tone, and he sounded much more awake than he was when he’d answered the phone just a moment ago.

“I’m just calling to tell you that- “

“You’re drunk,” Bellamy sighed. Great, Clarke. Disappointed him yet again. “Why are you calling me drunk, at 2 in the morning, Clarke?”

Clarke bit her lip, letting out a giggle. “I remembered your number, Bell,” she said, her voice almost a whisper for a reason not even Clarke knew. “I’m drunk and I remembered your number.”

“Clarke, can you put O on the phone?” This time, Bellamy sounded more annoyed than worried.

“No can do, amigo,” She shook her head, blonde curls falling in front of her eyes and tickling her, causing her to giggle once again.

“Alright, what about Raven then? Is she with you?”

“Nope,” Clarke said, her lips making a slight popping noise as she spoke. Too short to reach the dirty floor of the bar with her feet when she was sat in the bar stool, Clarke kicked her feet back and forth, letting them bounce off the wall of the bar.

“Clarke, who are you with?” The worry returned to his voice at once, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Here she was, completely wasted, making her ex-boyfriend worry about her at 2 in the morning.

She looked up at the attractive bartender, who was still leaning against the bar, intently staring at her, as if he was trying to listen in on their conversation. Clarke bit her lip.

“Well, there’s a bar tender named Lincoln here,”

Bellamy let out a heavy sigh, which almost sounded like a sigh of relief, and she heard him shuffle around in the background. Was he getting dressed?

“Stay put, Clarke,” He ordered, and there was a familiar jingle of a set of keys coming from his end of the call. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

And with that, Bellamy hung up the phone, and Clarke was left to stare at her display in confusion.

“Well?” Lincoln’s voice nearly made Clarke jump out of her skin, and she dramatically clutched at her heart, which made him mumble a quiet apology.

“He’s coming to pick me up,” Clarke explained as she began to pack her phone away and slipped her arms into her jacket. She didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or the fact that she was going to see the man she loved in a few minutes, but Clarke’s heart was in her throat. She felt drunk but sober all at the same time, and in all honesty, it frightened her a little bit.

Ten minutes felt like a life time. Ten minutes of doing nothing but sitting there, anxiously waiting for her ex-boyfriend to walk through the doors of the bar. She didn’t know what to expect. She didn’t know whether he’d be angry with her, or glad that she called him. She didn’t know what he looked like nowadays either; had he gotten a haircut since? Was he growing out his beard? Clarke had no idea what he’d been up to, expect for the times his sister Octavia mentioned his name, only to quickly change the subject afterwards. It was as if Bellamy didn’t exist the last three months.

That’s when the door swung open, and Bellamy walked into the bar, pulling the hood down from his head to reveal his full head of curls which looked exactly like they had when Clarke left him. Bellamy hadn’t changed a bit- not visually anyways.

“Clarke,” he breathed her name he always did when he was worried about her, and it made her stomach flip.

Clarke jumped out of her chair, a small smile spreading across her face, and she attempted to walk over to him, only to feel her head begin to spin and if Bellamy hadn’t quickly rushed to catch her, Clarke was sure that she would’ve hit her head on the edge of the bar and the night would’ve ended with her in the hospital.

“Woah,” She let out an unsteady laugh, finally feeling the full force of the alcohol. Come to think of it, she actually felt a bit nauseous, too.

“What were you thinking, Clarke?” Bellamy asked gently, his eyes filled with confusion and a hint of something Clarke couldn’t exactly put her finger on. He was still holding on to her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other reaching for her bag.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. “Life sucks without you, I decided to get drunk and call you. And here we are.” She gestured around herself, before realizing what she’d just said. Fuck.

“But hey, I remembered your number. That has to be impressive, right?” Clarke let out a chuckle in an attempt to quickly change topics.

“Let’s get you home, alright?” He looked into her eyes, seemingly not affected by what she’d just said, before turning to the bartender. “I’ll pay you back for whatever she had tomorrow, Lincoln. O is dropping by my place tomorrow before she comes to see you, anyways.”

“You know him?” Clarke asked Bellamy as the two left the bar and headed out into the rain, towards Bellamy’s car that was parked just a few steps from the front door.

“Lincoln and Octavia have been together for about two weeks now,” He explained as he gently helped Clarke into the passenger side of his car, making sure that she was comfortable and that her seat belt was buckled before shutting the door and getting in on the other side. He tossed her bag into the back and started the car, handing her a bottle of water and ordering her to drink it.

Glad to finally see a liquid that wasn’t alcohol, Clarke chugged half the bottle before twisting the cap back on.

“So, why hasn’t she told me then? She doesn’t have to keep secrets from me, I’m great at keeping secrets!” She scoffed, before realization hit her in the face like a slap. She hadn’t told her because she knew that Clarke was still suffering through the break up. “Oh…” Bellamy didn’t respond, and she figured he, too, knew why his sister kept her boyfriend a secret from her.

Clarke rested her head against the cold window, letting out a defeated sigh and closing her eyes, trying her best not to puke all over Bellamy’s car. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and without realizing it, she slipped off into a light sleep, no idea where her and Bellamy were headed.

When she woke, the alcohol slightly worn off, she could feel somebody lowering her onto what seemed to be a bed. Her bed.

Opening her eyes, Clarke could make out Bellamy in the dim light, and she quickly grabbed a hold of the hoodie he was wearing before he could walk away.

“Hey,” He whispered gently into the darkness, returning the gentle grip on Clarke’s arm. “I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.”

Clarke shook her head, her mind still feeling fuzzy. “Stay with me, Bell. Please.”

It was an odd request from her, for all she knew Bellamy had a girlfriend waiting for him back at his apartment, and she really shouldn’t have said it in the first place. But the words slipped past her lips before she even knew she was thinking them.

Her heart fluttered when Bellamy sat own next to her on the bed, and without hesitating she scooted back a bit, making enough space for him to lay down next to her. Which to Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy did after he stripped his hoodie over his head.

Completely out of reflex, Clarke scooted closer to him and buried her nose in his neck, breathing in the sweet scent that she’d begged to smell just one more time all those months they were apart. She could feel his hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer, while his other hand stroked through her hair. Clarke wanted to freeze the moment, and live in it for the rest of her life.

“Night, Bell…” Clarke whispered with a small yawn, feeling herself beginning to drift off once again.

“Goodnight, Princess,” He whispered into her hair before planting a kiss on top of her head, causing Clarke to fall asleep with a rare smile spread across her face.


End file.
